Orphaned
by Twi-Hard Vampire Girl
Summary: Daniel and Max are all grown up, married and have kids. But unlike Kate's plan these two and there familes won't be able to stop her. Esther never died. M, just in case, for murder and some inappropriate language
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing… blah, blah, blah. Saw this movie last night on DVD… so scary

General POV

Mrs. Coleman, the new Mrs. Coleman, hired a babysitter for the evening so she could spend some alone time with her husband Daniel. But little does Maria know that her three children Mark whose 10, Thomas whose eight, and Daphne whose five are being taken care of by a "friend" of sort of Daniel's.

The babysitter has dark brown hair, almost black, some freckles, is about 15 and is 5'5".

Maria sighs as she looks at her kids and sees how young they are, how vulnerable they can be. She thinks about the times when she was a young girl and when a stranger babysat her. She should've asked Max, her sister-in-law.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it. She smiled when she saw the young lady and she warmly welcomed her inside out of the snow.

"Daniel! Come here please." Maria called over her shoulder. Daniel walked into the living room dressed in a dark suit and his hair slicked back. He was in his thirties.

When Daniel looked at the babysitter there was only one thing that came to his mind and that's what he said. Of course he recognized her. She traumatized him at his age of 11.

"Get out! I don't want you anywhere near my children." He screams.

"Daniel, what wrong with you?" Maria asks with pure confusion and anger.

"No, Maria you don't understand. I know her. All too well." Daniel looks at the young girl again, sizing her up. Something is very different. Daniel sees it's only the age and the height of the girl that's changed. Other than that he knew who she was. It was Esther.

"Well then that's great! You know her so you know what she's capable of."

"Do I ever. She tried to kill my parents, my sister and me. She killed my father successfully and got my mom locked in an insane asylum so Max and me lived with our Cousin Alexandra."

"Daniel!" Maria scolds, "That's a terrible thing to say! I'm so sorry Esther."

"It's alright Mrs. Coleman. I normally get treated this way because… I'm-"

"Insane?" Daniel interjects.

"I was going to say from Russia but…"

Maria sighs and looks at Esther

"Okay, main rules: they can't stay up passed 10, no sugar before 9, no scary movies, and um… you know the regular rules parents set. You also may set rules of your own too if you wish. Thank you again Esther! We'll see you soon!" Maria and Daniel left, but Daniel told Maria he wanted to apologize to Esther and he'll be in the car in a minute and she continued on.

Dan turned to Esther

"How do you look older and taller?"

"Well, its simple. I put on makeup and wear clothes that make me look older and taller. I wear pumps too, just so you know."

"Why?" He asked; he knew her secret when he was old enough his mother Kate told him and Max the whole story.

"Because no guy drunk or sober wants to fuck a 9-year-old girl. I mean after thinking about it. That's just sick."

"Now you better play nice with my children or you can leave." Esther just smiles and after a moment Dan leaves.

Esther turned around and looked at the three kids sitting on the ground in silence. She looks at Daphne, "Do you wanna play dress up? Mark, Thomas we can play something else."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's POV

We were sitting in silence, chewing our dinner occasionally.

"Maria, you have to believe me. Esther did try to murder everyone in my family. Even me. She burned my tree house while I was in it. I managed to make it out but got sent to the hospital there she tried to suffocate me."

"Well if that was all true why didn't you call the police?" she asks exasperated.

"We had no proof she did anything wrong."

"Like you have no proof now that she'll do anything wrong.

"Maria, please. I f you don't believe me go talk to Max. She'll tell you everything."

" I don't know Daniel. I just don't know. I mean she seems nice enough. She's fifteen how can you possibly know her?"

"She was adopted into my family. I hated her from the start, but-"

"Maybe that's why you feel obligated to not want her around our kids. And hey, wait a minute. If you went to live with Alexandra where did Esther go?"

"I have no idea. Maybe back to the insane asylum in Russia or wherever she came from…" I mumbled.

"I don't think that's likely."

And once again she silences the argument. This time she's just no on my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Esther's POV

"Okay so you three go play over there, I'll be there in a sec. Oh and one more rule… don't touch my scarf." I picked up the phone and pulled out a tape recorder. I hade recorded my earlier conversation, but yet only parts.

I see the number on the memo pad in front of me. It's Max's house. Of course she can't hear so I suspect her husband will pick up or something.

I dialed the number I see and after six rings a man's voice spoke up

"Hello?" I hit play on the recorder to play back Daniel's voice.

"Get out! You don't understand. She tried to kill my parents, my sister and me. She lived in an insane asylum. No, I don't want you near my children." I played back numerous sentences. Even mixed some together. This could make my plan work, if only this man will tell Max.

I felt someone tugging on my scarf. The tugging became more powerful. Then my scarf fell off exposing the purple shades on my neck. I hang up the phone and look down at Daphne.

"Do you know what I do to children who pull off my scarf?" She shakes her head.

"I put them to sleep." I say with the friendliest smile I can pull off.

"Hey Daph, you wanna wear my scarf?" She nods again this time changing her answer.


End file.
